During the recent past, cellular telephones have transitioned from communication devices dedicated to making a wireless voice call, to multifunction devices capable of voice communications, data communications and web access. Cellular communication devices have generally become increasingly more capable, with the newer devices generally continuing to incorporate more and more functionality. However, it is not always practical to incorporate every possible feature into a device, that one or more of its many users may find beneficial to include and have be present in the device. This can be the case, where use of the feature may be infrequent, and/or the space requirements in connection with the additional features, when considered in connection to the frequency of use, do not justify a permanent presence in the device.
In some instances, a particular feature can be supported through the use of a peripheral, which can be coupled to the main device as needed. By being implemented as a peripheral, as opposed to a separate stand alone device, one can leverage the processing, storage and communication capabilities of the main device, so as to more selectively implement the additional features into the device, while still leveraging the synergistic benefits associated with including the additional features into the main device.
Incorporating the feature into a peripheral, allows those users that want to make use of the particular feature to be able to choose to acquire the peripheral. Furthermore, the peripheral and features which they support could then be separated from and correspondingly selectively coupled to the device, so as to correspond to the instances in which the features they support are needed or desired. In at least some instances, examples of features that one or more peripherals can have include extended image capture, audio projection, and/or image projection capabilities. However, because the peripherals may be seldom used, the user may not be in a habit of having the peripherals always being immediately available. Further, because the peripherals are seldom used and correspondingly are frequently purposefully left behind, even in instances where it would be beneficial and/or desirable to have them, the peripherals may be forgotten and/or unavailable.
The present inventors have recognized that by monitoring anticipated upcoming events, it may be possible to predict a corresponding need for the extended capabilities of a peripheral, which would allow a system and method for managing the use of one or more peripherals with a mobile wireless communication device to provide an indication to a user, when it may be beneficial for the user to have their peripheral available for use with a wireless communication device at an upcoming event.